His Fairy Godmother
by devilishmisfit
Summary: Harry Potter has a Godmother. This is my attempt to muse over something I always found very odd...that Harry had a Godfather but no Godmother. This is the story of Lily Potter's best friend, a spy who disappeared and who everyone gave up for dead. First set before the first fall of Voldemort, later it will take place after Goblet of Fire. Read on for a more verbose description.


Overview: Did anyone find it odd that Harry Potter had a godfather but not a godmother? Who were Lily's closest friends? Since she was such a nice, kind girl, I would have thought she would have made a few? At least one to make Harry's godmother? This is my alternate reality where we find out that our favorite teenage wizard had a godmother. It will have two parts. The first in the Marauder Era, the second after Goblet of Fire where I will probably end up doing an alt. universe after Goblet of Fire.

Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter and I love the way the story turned out. I just had this suspicion prior to the 5th book coming out that a big twist might be that he had a godmother…or just anyone from Lily's past besides Petunia. I wrote a story about her back before that book came out and never did anything with it (since it turned out not to be true) but now the story has invaded my head again and I need to get it out.

I don't think I'm going to change anyone's character. But that would be great feedback. I would love to know if you guys really feel like you are there or not. Also, I do not have a lot of this story written but if I get enough positive reviews on this chapter, I will keep writing it and make sure when I post the second chapter, there will already be tons of chapters to follow it.

So real disclaimer: All HP characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I don't want to make any profit off of this story, it's just for fun.

So here goes...

 _4 months before the downfall of Lord Voldemort…_

Emmeline Fawley, Emily to her friends, waited anxiously in the foyer of the Malfoy mansion. Her mother's cousin had agreed to see her as she knew he would. She had told The Order that Malfoy had a soft spot for her because of her mother and their affair and she wasn't wrong. She also knew that he would make her wait to make sure she knew he was in command of this meeting.

Emily picked at the skin between her finger nails and then realized what she was doing. It would be no good to appear nervous. She was there on a desperate mission to redeem herself. She needed to be anxious, but not nervous. She swept a hand over the magical updo she had tamed her golden blonde curls into, making sure with a bit of magic that everything was still in place.

He appeared at the top of his grand staircase with his flowing silver blonde hair and dressed implacably in ermine and velvet. _Like a king in his castle, perfectly at ease and in control._

"Emmeline, my dear. It is wonderful to see you. How long has it been?"

He was halfway down the stairs and Emmeline was finally able to slow her heartbeat and hide her mind. "I think it's been about two years Mr. Malfoy."

She saw him scoff as he reached the bottom of the stair and walk over to her. He loomed above her and his eyes locked with hers. "Mr. Malfoy makes me feel a bit old dear. Do call me Lucius." He smiled down at her but she had never felt colder. She wondered what her mother had ever seen in this man. Sirius' voice popped up in her mind as well: _He wants you Emily, that's why this will work…and that's why you can't do it!_

Instead of responding to the voice in her head she smiled coyly at Malfoy and turned up an eyebrow. "I hear congratulations are in order. You had a baby boy this past year?"

His eyebrows shot up and his smile grew an ounce warmer. "Yes, we've named him Draco. Although between you and me I'm quite glad the house elves are able to keep him quiet. I didn't realize babies were so loud."

Emily laughed like he wanted her to. "Well, my dear, let us go to my office so we can discuss what you came to discuss, hmm?"

Emily nodded and took the arm he held out to her. It was a short walk to the office where Lucius kept his correspondences and saw outsiders. The floor was marble like the rest of the first floor and the walls were bare save for one portrait of a man who looked remarkably like Lucius and who Emily assumed was his father and her great uncle. He sat her down on one side of the desk and chose to stand in front of her, leaning against the desk.

"So…what can I do for you, Miss Fawley?"

"Well…I have realized that I have made a grave error in judgement."

"How so?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "They want to destroy everything we are, Lucius!"

"Who, my dear?"

"The Order! Dumbledore! I can't even believe I've maintained a friendship with that mudblood and those blood traitors for as long as I have. I have realized that being a wizard isn't just about waving your wand and saying spells…it's about the history, the lineage. Otherwise we are just one step closer to total annihilation of our way of life! My family is one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain…keeping that ancient line pure is of the utmost importance to me."

Lucius smiled at her. "I'm so glad to be hearing you say these things, darling. I'm sure your mother must be so proud."

"I'm sure she would be but…she died about 6 months ago, did you not hear?"

Lucius' expression changed. He looked stricken, but that sadness was momentary and gone as soon as it came. "No, I did not. Narcissa had a difficult pregnancy…I was often at her side during that time."

Emily knew he was in fact committing atrocities on the muggle population of Britain and didn't give two jots about his wife's difficult pregnancy but she forced that information back behind her mind's cover.

"Yes…well…her death made me realize I was on the wrong side. My loyalty should have been with her…with us. If only I could have realized sooner I might have been there when she…"She sighed and shook her head, allowing tears to come to her eyes. Then she looked up at him desperately, "I just want to help make things right, Lucius. I want to make our world right again."

She watched him bring his had up to her face and cup her chin, "Child, there is hope. The Dark Lord can help to bring about the kind of future we want to live in. He would be pleased to have your help." She smiled a sweet, watery smile up at him. To get him to remove his hand from her face she fidgeted around to look for the handkerchief she kept in the sleeve of her formal robes. She dried her eyes and tried to speak with some determination. "When can I meet him and pledge my service to him?"

His smile grew bigger. "Well first there are a few tests. We need you to be useful to us, Emmeline. Do you still have contact with the Potters and the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Well sort of but I've been pulling away as I realize how wrong I've been."

"Well, we will need you to reengage them, tell them you're sorry for the distance and you want to be let back in. We need to know about what they have planned. Having you there to look for us would help immensely."

"I see. But it means I have to consort with mudbloods and mudblood lovers. I don't want to Lucius."

"Well…sometimes we all must bear up and do things we don't want to, right my dear?"

He ran a finger across her jawline and she tried to look like his touch was exciting her and keep the roiling of her stomach at bay at the same time. She realized in that moment how difficult it was going to be to spy. She itched to slap his face, felt the muscles in her arm quivering with pent up aggression. Very difficult indeed, since he was now letting his fingers lightly caress her neck. She let her mouth drop open to display arousal. But then she pulled back and looked at him just a little scandalized. "I'm sorry. Lucius…your wife...my mother. I feel…"

"No, no, no…of course. I overstepped my dear." He got up and went to sit behind the desk, looking to be all business now. She was very glad he had not pushed the issue but she knew he was also playing a long game in getting her on his side and into his bed. "So tell me something that our Dark Lord will find valuable, Emmeline."

She smiled.

After the meeting she apparated to her apartment in London so she could quickly throw up the contents of her stomach and change into muggle clothes to distance herself as far as possible from the cold-blooded pureblood she had just been forced to play. She spent a second looking at herself in the mirror and said a charm to wipe the cosmetics from her face and breathed a sigh of relief at who she saw staring back at her. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to be freed from behind the visage she had put up to help her face both Ligilimency and to play act her part more fully.

After she had said a charm to clean her teeth she put on her favorite leather jacket and headed out of her apartment. She walked until she came to a little Italian restaurant. Tipping her head toward the guy behind the deli counter and walked into the back room where a little fireplace was crackling merrily in the summer heat. Pulling a bit of powder out of the pot on the hearth she threw it in, thought of her favorite place in the world, and stepped into the fire.

She said hello to Aberforth who tutted at her and then looked around. In the corner of the empty, dingy bar was a handsome young man with long black hair. He was looking over and got up when he saw her. She ran over to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Alright, love?"

"I am now."

She clung to him and he kissed her forehead. She looked up into his dark eyes full of concern and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. He held her tight and Emmeline thought about how far they had come to get to this place where they could just care about each other and enjoy one another's company rather than bitch at each other like animals.

"How did it go?"

"Swimmingly, which is to say I feel disgusting and he probably feels amazing."

"I don't understand why you agreed to do this, you didn't have to, you know."

"But I did, Sirius. We don't have enough information as it is, and since Harry has been born—"

"I just feel like we could have done it some other way is all."

"What other way, Sirius? You didn't have an idea then and I don't see you, you know what, can we just drop this, please? I get to see you so infrequently as it is, I just want to enjoy being with you and not fight. Please?"

"Alright. Alright. I hear you." He kissed her cheek and cupped her face. "I care about you, Emily. And it's taken me a long time to see that. And now that I have you I just want to live in a bubble with you and never crawl out."

"Mmm…be together for days at a time with no one around but us."

He kissed her. "Yes, go back to Shell Cottage where no one would find us."

They smiled at each other and Emily loved the warm feeling that trickled through her. "I want that too, Sirius, which is why we need to defeat Him so we can all get on with our lives."

He breathed in deeply and then thought better of it and hugged her close instead. "Are you ready to go up to the School?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Aberforth, anything you want us to tell him?"

"No."

"Alright then. Have a good day."

"Hmmph."

Before they stepped out of the Hog's Head and into the public space of Hogsmeade, Emily thought back to the conversation she had had with Lucius about her relationship with Sirius. For the Death Eaters, Sirius would now be Emily's pet project as well as her way of assuring the Order she was trustable. Luckily the man she had fallen for was from the Noble House of Black, otherwise more precautions might need to be taken. As it was, it should be fine to step out with him without needing to hide her appearance. She smiled at him and they left the Hog's Head. While the establishment didn't look like much, every good thing that had ever happened to her seemed to happen in this bar. Whether it was when Lily told her she was to be Harry's godmother or when Sirius first told her he loved her…so much had happened here that as seedy and weird as it was, she loved it.

They walked hand in hand and they talked of nothing. Mostly of memories of school and about how cute their godchild was. It was only very recently that Sirius and Emily had been able to admit they had great feelings for each other. They had been on and off again at Hogwarts more times than they could count but something had changed when Harry was born. His birth had brought home the seriousness of the situation they all found themselves in and it had allowed Sirius to reevaluate what was important to him.

He had got soddenly drunk with Hagrid and the two of them had gotten into a morose conversation on life. _"You should just tell her, mate. Life is too short to go waiting on telling someone you love them, especially now."_

" _But I don't just want to tell her because I'm afraid it's my only shot at love because You-Know-Who might bring the whole thing down around us. I want to tell her because…"_

" _There is never a right time…or a wrong time…to tell someone you care about them Sirius."_

 _At that moment, Emily had walked into the bar with Remus, having gotten a summons from Aberforth that their friend had overdone it (a system they had set up when Sirius had left his mother's house for good at the request of James, who could no longer watch his friend as closely after having a new baby to take care of) and were searching the bar for him when Sirius spotted her. He grabbed Hagrid's arm and the half-giant looked over. "Well if that's not a sign I don't know what is laddie."_

 _Sirius got up and called out Emily's name and then collapsed as his feet went out from under him. Emily and Remus rushed over to him to help him back up and he clung to her. "Emily. Emily. Emily. Emily. I'm an idiot."_

" _Okay Sirius, we know."_

" _Nooo." He waved his hands at her, "No you don't."_

" _Okay, how about you tell me while we get you home, okay?"_

" _Yes, home is nice as long as it's with you. Because you're my home."_

 _Emily almost dropped him and Remus had to take a majority of his weight. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. She reassumed his weight and they left the bar, calling goodnight to Hagrid as they left._

" _Emily, I'm serious. No, I'm Sirius. Hahahaha. That's funny. Why did my mother do that to me?"_

" _Because it's a star and I'm sure when you were born that's what she thought you were going to be."_

" _A star?"_

" _Yep."_

" _Do you think I'm a star?"_

" _I think you're a little drunk to be a star right now."_

" _Oh…hi Remus, I like you too."_

 _Remus laughed. "How are your legs feeling, mate?"_

" _Like a jellyfish."_

" _Why did you decide to go out tonight, Sirius? You know you have a target on your back. We all do."_

" _No at the Hog's Head! Everybody knows me in there!"_

" _Yes, but do you know everyone at the Hog's Head?"_

 _Sirius stopped them short so he could think but Remus urged them on. "It was a rhetorical question, Sirius, you don't have to answer."_

 _The shuffled on for a while and Emily could feel her arms getting tired. "Remus, I think we're going to have to use a charm or choose a place nearby to set him down. I'm a bit worried with apparating with him. Drunks don't apparate well."_

" _I'm not a drunk! And I love you." He widened his eyes at her. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you like that. I mean, Hagrid said I should tell you, but I don't think he meant it like this."_

 _Emily couldn't tell if her heart was pounding because she wanted his words to be true or because she was getting incredibly angry at him. Those two emotions always ran hand in hand for them._

" _Tell me again when you're sober and we can talk, alright?"_

Of course he hadn't remembered telling her he loved her. But he did remember his conversation with Hagrid. So it was with great chagrin when he told her he loved her while he was sober three months later and her reaction was more "IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" while throwing a beer on him then the "I love you too and I want to be with you always," that he had expected.

She made it out the doors of the Hog's Head when he caught up with her. He saw there were tears in her eyes but she didn't stop him when he took her arm and spun her around to face him. And she didn't protest when he leant down and kissed the tears on her cheeks. And he was very pleased to find after whispering he was sorry that she was very willing to kiss him…and keep kissing him.

He told her he loved her again and she explained why she responded the way she had and he laughed slowly at first but then louder. And she couldn't help but join in and as they were crying from the humor of it all she told him she loved him too. And they had finally reached a truce in their protracted love and hate affair, because Sirius had finally realized that getting a beer thrown on him was Emily's way of saying she cared.

In the present, they had just about reached the castle and Emily felt her heart beating a little faster as she thought about reporting to Dumbledore. Sirius looked down and saw she looked like a deer in headlights and gave her hand a squeeze. "It's alright love, I'll be there with you."

Emily looked up at him and nodded. "Right. Yes. Moving on then."

They walked in the open front doors of the castle and made their way to the gargoyle on the third floor and spoke the password " _Treacle Tart"_. It opened for them into the familiar spiral staircase. They could hear voices as they walked up and knew they were late. They opened the door on a heated discussion between James and Dumbledore.

"Hide? You want us to hide?!"

"My Death Eater source has made it quite clear that Voldemort thinks the prophecy means Harry. Whether or not it was true before Voldemort wants your son, James. Hiding is the only option. Even if we could force this war to a head, his power is growing while ours is shrinking and I do not think we are strong enough to meet the Death Eaters in a full on confrontation."

James was agitatedly pacing back and forth in front of the table. Sparks were flying out of his wand. Sirius and Emily looked at each other before he walked over to his friend and took him by the shoulders. James head popped up and his wild eyes focused on Sirius. He immediately crumpled and hugged Sirius tightly. Emily looked to Lily who was holding Harry close while tears streamed down her face. She went to her friend and took her hand.

"What's going on Albus?"

"The prophesy that Sybill Trelawney made to me made it back to Voldemort. Apparently a Death Eater was there and overheard the prophesy and brought it back to his master. I have a source who has told me that Voldemort thinks it means Harry."

Emily's heart began to beat rapidly at Dumbledore's pronouncement. She looked around at the faces at the table, all of them friends and allies, all of them stricken. She took James' empty seat next to Lily and stroked Harry's hair. He smiled and waved at her and her heart tore open.

Lily kissed him and looked at her friend with desperately sad eyes. "Oh Lils." She took her friends' hand for what she imagined might be one of the last times and kissed it. If the Potters were to have a Fidelius charm cast over them, the safest option, Emily's role as a spy would limit her interaction with them.

Lily got up and brought Harry over to James. Emily watch him focus his eyes through his round spectacles and he ran a hand through his still messy black hair. He furrowed his brow and Emily watched his face change from wild unacceptance to grim resolve. He took Harry from Lily and kissed his forehead. Harry giggled and bopped his father on the nose. James smiled a worried smile. "Yes. I know. I'll do it."

"Good, I'm glad we are all agreed. We can discuss the details of it after the general meeting."

They moved on to other subjects, Dumbledore moved his piercing blue gaze to Emily. She knew she would have to report to him after the meeting. She nodded and gave him a grim smile. Knowledge of her infiltration needed to be kept top secret from everyone, though she felt that James and Lily could know; she wanted Lily to know. Although maybe that was selfish; she knew Lily would worry and she had quite enough to worry about as it was.

Her eyes found Remus and Peter sitting near Dumbledore and she nodded to them. Remus offered her a small, sad smile and Peter…she caught something weird in his eyes before it vanished and he nodded back to her. While she had never liked Peter, she had never really tried to get to know him and shook off the weird feeling she just got from him. James, Sirius and Remus loved him, and she trusted their opinion of him.

The rest of the meeting was at turns depressing, frightening and disheartening. Arabella Figg lived among muggles and she reported that they owned up to living with a constant sense of uneasiness, though they did not understand where it came from. Edgar Bones reported that the Ministry was running around like a chicken with its head cut off and he was unsure if the Minister of Magic was imperiused or simply beaten down by the onslaught of the Death Eater terror. The chair where Marlene McKinnon had sat remained empty as a sign of respect for her recent death and the death of her family. She had been a year above them all at Hogwarts and a brave and wonderful example of their house. Emily still missed her wry humor at moments of bleak hopelessness like this.

The war was turning for Voldemort and his cronies more and more every day and it was getting harder and harder to trust anyone outside of this room. Finally they were left with silence as the weight of the war fell crashing onto their shoulders. But then baby Neville Longbottom, the blessed baby who had not been chosen, began to giggle and his mother Alice smiled at him. Harry whipped his head around at Neville's giggle and waved and talked at Neville and the two babies clapped their hands in the pleasure of each other's company.

Every adult in the room watched the two babies' innocent happiness and set their hearts with resolve. Emily knew it was for them that they had to fight. It was for them that they had to keep going. The feeling of Lucius' hand caressing her neck overwhelmed her senses and she shuddered.

No matter what the cost.

Please tell me what you think! Good, bad, ugly. Suggestions for a beta reader, any and all!


End file.
